Intervention of the Fates
by Voldemort's Hikari1
Summary: Harry is the youngest in a set of four, three days from his 16th birthday he recieves dreams that tell him about the other three, when the four of them come together with their three new families they are going to rock the wizarding world.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, Voldemort's Hikari1 here with my new Harry Potter story and I will warn you now that there is slash or yaoi in here so if you don't like, don't read. Also this is a crossover story with four different stories. This also contains a manipulative Dumbledore, bad Ron, bad Hermione, obsessive Ginny, and a few others that are bad and they will be made known as the story continues.

Voldemort: So tell me why you're writing this?

I was bored and it just came to me when I was reading another story and I personally think Harry needs a bigger family, be they adopted or not, so let's start this story with the disclaimer.

Voldemort: Why do I have to do it?

Because I said so (sticks out tongue)

Voldemort: Oh very mature, fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter, Charmed, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Fates, or Van Helsing, they belong to their respected owners. _

Thanks V, and now let's get this party started, quiet on the set, lights, camera, action!

---Chapter 1--- 

---The Fates Change Everything--- 

Everyone knows what happened that Halloween night the Potters were killed by Voldemort. Harry Potter was left as an orphan but Harry wasn't an only sibling he had three identical sisters; he was actually part of a set of quadruplets and was the last one born. After that night though, Dumbledore decided that he wouldn't be able to control all four of the children and decided on the youngest, little Harry, and the others he would get rid of, however fate has a funny way of messing with Dumbledore's plans. That night the four siblings appeared in a meeting room with other members of different areas of magic and magic protection for the mortals in the realm.

"Greetings everyone," Clotho, the youngest Fate greeted.

"Why have we been summoned here?" An Elder asked.

"To determine the fate of four babes destined to bring about peace and justice, at this moment all time has frozen down on Earth," Lachesis, the middle aged Fate said.

"Why do they have any concern for us, mortals have always been left to deal with their own problems, the babes have nothing to do with our concerns," A vampire elder said.

"We have no concern with the affairs of those of the magical world, why should these children matter to us?" A Watcher elder said also.

"Would you rather have your home and world destroyed by either the dark lord Voldemort or that so called leader of the light Albus Dumbledore, either way they will destroy what you know, they will kill you if you do not join their side or persecute you, would you want that, even worse than it is now," Atropos, the oldest and crone like Fate said staring hard at all those gathered. The groups all shook their head before taking note of the four babies that lay sleeping on the round table before them all.

"What would you have us do?" A man dressed in red robes asked.

"Protect these children of course, Elders I believe there is a family of witches that one daughter can be sent to."

"The Halliwells in San Francisco, very well, we shall alert their white lighter to come pick her up and take her there, which one do you wish to send?" The Elder asked.

"The dark blond haired one," Clotho said as she picked up said child who had a small necklace around her neck with a lily flower charm on it and handed her to the Elders.

"Watchers, I believe that there is a slayer just a few years old and a watcher that is being trained to help her who will have affairs with both vampires and other demons and have them as friends, they can care for the red haired daughter," Atropos said.

"We shall alert the slayer's watcher and go to them, but is the entrance to Hellmouth such an ideal place to raise a child, especially with the slayer being raised there already?" The elder Watcher asked as Clotho handed him the small red haired daughter, this one had a rose charm on her necklace.

"She shall be fine with the slayer and her watcher raising her she'll be fine." Clotho said with a smile.

"What about the last two babes?" The man in red robes asked.

"Unfortunately we must return the boy to the Wizarding World; if we do not then the wizards will not stop searching for him, the three sisters they will not care about, Dumbledore was planning on getting rid of them anyway." Lachesis said.

"Why? If the children are as powerful as you say would they really risk not having all four of them?" An Elder asked.

"Ah but recall the Power of Three that the Halliwell sisters will have when they get old enough, would the demons that attack them think it easier to take on one or all three?"

"Just one."

"Which is why Dumbledore only wants the boy, if he had all four there would be no way for him to control them."

"Then why separate them?" A vampire elder asked.

"The other three would be disposed of if we did not separate them, do not worry when their magic comes into it's fullest they will be reunited, until then they all must grow into their own magical gifts and their own talents before the final battle." Lachesis said.

"So what of the last girl," The Elder asked.

"She will be sent to the Vatican, there are two people there we have chose to raise her, you know of who we speak of Cardinal," Atropos said and picked up the black haired girl who had a charm in the shape of a nightshade flower on her necklace and handed her to the red robed man.

"When shall they be rejoined, so we may tell the guardians," The Watcher elder asked.

"They shall be rejoined after their sixteenth birthday, the day the seventh month ends," Lachesis said.

"Can't you just say the 31st of July?" Clotho asked only to get hit upside the head by Atropos.

"It sounds better that way."

"Ok, whatever you say, well we must restart time again, you had best go and make sure they stay safe and get them to their new homes."

Clotho picked up Harry and everyone in the meeting room disappeared before the three Fates disappeared and reappeared where Dumbledore had left Harry, on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's house. They placed Harry back and smiled at the small baby that lay sleeping before them.

"Do not worry little one, you and your sisters will be rejoined soon enough," Atropos said and hid Harry's necklace with a charm of a silvery white stag on it under a layer of magic so he would see it when he was old enough but his family wouldn't. The three Fates backed away but hated having to leave Harry with his relatives but Destiny would kill them/ torture them for the rest of their immortal lives if they did not. The three Fates disappeared without a word and nothing disturbed the sleep of the youngest Potter quadruplet.

--- San Francisco, California---

"Prue have you seen my earrings?" A young girl with brown hair to the end of her shoulder blades asked.

"No I haven't Piper check your jewelry box again, which ones are you looking for?" A young teenage girl with short brown hair to her shoulders asked.

"The red ruby dangle ones."

"You let Phoebe borrow them last so she could see how they looked."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, Phoebes, where are my earrings?"

"They're on my counter in my bathroom," A young girl with mixture of blond and brown hair said as the doorbell rang.

"Phoebe, can you get that?" An older woman said from the kitchen.

"Alright," Phoebe said as she went to answer the door and saw a young man standing in the doorway with a bundle.

"Hello little one, is your grandmother home?" The man asked.

"Grams, someone is here to see you."

The elderly woman, known as Grams, came out of the kitchen and exchanged a look with the young man in the doorway as Piper and Prue came to the front hall.

"What is it Sam?" Grams asked.

"They have been given higher orders and want you and your granddaughters to watch this little one," The man called Sam said holding out the bundle of blankets. Gram stepped forward and gasped at the sight of the sleeping blond baby girl.

"What's her name?"

"Lillian Lucile Iris Potter, her parents called her Lily after her mother. 'They' had a meeting with Fates, and were ordered to give her to you and your family."

"Very well, give her to me."

Sam handed Lily over to Grams and she gently rocked the small baby in her arms before turning to Sam who held out a letter for her.

"This is all the information that was given on her and her family, she and her siblings will be rejoined when their sixteenth birthday comes around, it's all explained in the letter."

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem Penny, bye."

Penny closed the door with a nod to Sam and turned to the three sisters that stared up at her with confusion and curiosity.

"Girls I want you to meet Lily; she's going to be part of the family now." Grams said as the girls came over to look at the sleeping baby.

"Where are her parents?" Prue asked.

"They're gone; they're up in Heaven with your girls' mom."

"It's alright Grams; she'll be just like an even younger sister to us." Phoebe said with a bright smile. The other two girls nodded and Grams smiled at the three sisters before walking up to the second floor of their home to get decide which room would be for the new addition to their family.

--- London, England---

A man barely older than 31 sat in the library of the Watcher's building when three Watcher's walked in.

"Rupert," A Watcher said addressing the man.

"Sir, what is it?" Rupert asked.

"It has come to our attention that you will have two charges when you go to America, the second one will not be a slayer but a witch and she will need both yours and the slayers help, is this understood?"

"Yes sir, but why two, couldn't another Watcher handle the witchling?"

"Giles, it is not our decision, this comes from the Fates themselves and they chose you and the Slayer to watch her, don't worry you'll do fine, she is being dropped off at her new home as we speak."

--- Los Angeles, California---

Joyce Summers wasn't one to believe in vampires, demons, witches, wizards, or any other mythic talk but when the three men came to the door and explained everything that would and that had happened to her daughter Buffy, she was a believer, if albeit a small one. She agreed to take in the small red headed baby that had been given to her. She immediately called Buffy and told her to never tell her father of what had transpired that day, but she was worried about what her husband would say till the three men came up with a way for her to keep the child.

"Joyce, you here?" A male voice asked and Joyce recognized it as her husband Hank's voice. Hank walked into the master bedroom and saw Buffy playing with a small baby on the bed while his wife watched. "Joyce, what's going on?"

"Hank, before you say anything or think anything bad, I found her on the porch this morning and couldn't leave her there, I asked the neighbors and they had not seen anything except for three men which they could identify drop her off before leaving," Joyce said.

"Joyce have you called the police and asked if anyone has reported a missing child?"

"No, I couldn't I just took one look at her and knew that we had to keep her, Buffy's been wanting a sister and she's already taken with her."

"Alright, but we have to call the police if no one has reported her, we'll get the adoption papers drawn up alright, do we at least know her name? Her history?"

"Yes, they left this note behind with her information on it."

"Alright, I'll go call the police and see if anyone has reported her."

Joyce smiled at her husband before he left and carefully took out the second half of the letter that she had hid. It explained about how her parents had died and just what the small red head was. She hid it in a book she knew her husband would never look in before her husband came back up the stairs.

"They need the information at the station, so come on let's get these two in the car and head down there." Hank said picking Buffy up with a laugh as she giggled at her father. "What's her name anyway?"

"Rosalind Justina Crocus Potter," Joyce said as she picked up the baby. "Her parents nicknamed her Rose for short."

"Then we will to, if no one claims her, but it doesn't sound like anyone will since you talked about her parents in the past tense."

The three Summers and babe headed to the car then police station to which there was no reports of anyone reporting a missing babe that matched Rose's description. The three then headed to an adoption agency to draw up the papers that were needed for the newest member of their family.

--- Rome, Italy---

A young man with wavy brown hair to his shoulders carefully aimed his gun at the targets as they flew or ran in front of him being careful of certain ones that would get him back on the wanted list. As he shot the last one he turned and smirked as he pulled down a piece of fabric that was covered his mouth before whirling around and shooting that last target. The lights in the room he was in lit up and he smiled as a young man in monk's garb walked out from the stairway where his last target had been and looked at the target which had been meant to be one that the man missed.

"Van Helsing that last one was a civilian, you always do this," The young man said.

"Of course he does, it bugs the heck out of you why wouldn't he do it," A young man wearing all black asked as he literally flew down from the top of the training room roof beams.

"Ah don't be so mad Carl I do it so we aren't so serious around here, you know I would never intentionally hit a civilian, Vlad on the other hand might," Van Helsing said with a pat to the black dressed man's back. (Try saying that five times fast)

"Gabriel I'm appalled you know I only feast on murders and rapists and those of real crimes now," Vlad said as he pushed at Van Helsing who pushed him back only to result in the two getting in a pushing match which soon turned into a sparring/ wrestling match. Carl rolled his eyes at the two men's antics before he saw one of the new cardinals standing in the doorway.

"What is it Jacobs?" Carl asked, although Carl was still a friar he had been alive longer than those in the Vatican yet he didn't look like he aged at all.

"Carl sir, the Cardinal Jenrette has returned from his meeting and has some news for you, Van Helsing, and Dracula." Jacobs said.

"Alright I'll get them."

Carl turned to the two men and searched in his pouch that he carried with him before pulling out a small vial with green liquid in it. He carefully poured out one drop onto his finger before flinging it in the direction of Van Helsing and Dracula. It exploded next to the two making them stop and look at him.

"Carl!" The two men yelled and Carl smiled at them.

"Come on you two, Cardinal Jenrette has some news from the meeting for us," Carl said. The two men grumbled at having their match interrupted before walking with Carl out of the training room to the main room under the Vatican where religions of all sorts were making and creating weapons and other devices that would protect against evil.

"You called for us Cardinal?" Van Helsing asked and the Cardinal turned to reveal that he held a small bundle of blankets in his arms. The three men came closer and stared down at the sleeping raven black haired child with a nightshade flower charm on her necklace.

"Who is this?" Dracula asked.

"This is Erika Laila Nightshade Potter, she needs looking after you three will be in charge of her care," Jenrette said and the three men looked at him in shock.

"Who ordered this?"

"The Fates, they wanted to make sure that all of the children were cared for, although they hated leaving Erika's brother behind, they'll probably keep an eye on him themselves."

"How are we supposed to take care of her when we're on a mission?" Van Helsing asked.

"Carl doesn't go with you very often and when he does he is usually left behind at whatever base you set up, if it's really dangerous than one of us here at the Vatican will watch her, I believe you will make excellent caregivers for her."

Jenrette handed Erika over to Dracula who cradled the tiny baby in his arms. He had always wanted to be a father, that's why he tried to hard to raise his children from their dead state that they were born in. But with his brides dead and him taking a shining to Van Helsing he had doubted he would have any children and now here was this tiny little orphan baby just laying in his arms. Dracula smiled at her before nodding to Jenrette and looking at Van Helsing.

"I think we can handle her, you know I've always wanted to be a father," Dracula said and Van Helsing shrugged.

"Alright, she'll be a handful though I can just tell," Van Helsing said and the two walked off to their shared quarters to get Erika set up with them.

"Those two are going to definitely have their hands full," Carl said to Jenrette who smiled at the immortal friar.

"Carl you'll be helping them too so don't be surprised to have some of your experiments put off until she is older." Jenrette said as Carl realized what he said was true and took off after Van Helsing and Dracula.

"Van Helsing!" Carl called as he took off out of sight and Jenrette chuckled to himself.

The Fates, meanwhile were in their tapestry room once more and stared down at the basin of water that lay in front of them a ways away from the tapestry of Fate and smiled down at the four babes that lay within their sight.

"Oh yes, they shall be a forced to be reckoned with indeed." The three Fates said at once before laughing and taking up the tapestry of Fate, the thread of life, and the shears of death once more and setting to work weaving and cutting away knowing that 15 years would seem like a blink of an eye to three immortals.

---TBC---

And cut, alright here's the first chapter of my new story, we'll see how this chapter goes before I update, and any flames will simply be used to keep me warm because the weather is very very cold where I am. Well hope you all liked the chapter and there is more to come if you all like it. For readers of my other stories, those chapters will be updated very very soon, sorry for the long wait with them.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Dreams and 16th Birthdays Part 1

Hey everyone, Voldemort's Hikari1 one here with an update for my new story, I know it's been a while but live has been really hectic for me with school and all that, it's so hard to find any free time, hopefully with summer coming up I'll be able to update a lot more frequently, but since I have chapter 1-4 written for IotF, I'll be updating this one a little bit more quickly than my others. For those who read my other stories they will be updated, I have not abandoned them.

Voldemort: Why are you explaining this?

So everyone understands my silly darkside.

Voldemort: Why do I even ask and quit calling me that!

Hmmm no and because you're curious and you know what they say 'Curiousity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.' Let's get this party started though let's have hmmm, I know Harry why don't you do the honors for the disclaimer.

Harry: Alright _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Charmed or the Fates, she only ones her three characters, the other Potter siblings, as they are of her own creation. _

--Chapter 2--

--Dreams and 16th Birthdays Part 1--

Harry Potter lay asleep in his room in the upstairs area of the Dursley home restlessly sleeping as he kept dreaming of what had happened earlier that year. The sight of Sirius, his godfather and the one who offered him a home, falling through the veil and not returning kept coming to him along with the sights of muggles and wizards being tortured by the dark lord accompanied by the death of Cedric and the death of Harry's parents. Harry just couldn't wake up though and the more he watched these events repeat themselves the more he felt his uncle's words for him come true till he saw three women enter his dreams.

_--Dreamscape--_

_"Oh dear, now this just won't do, I knew he was twisted but to keep giving these dreams dear Harry, that's just wrong, we're going to have to have a talk with Hades about letting spirits escape," The middle aged woman said as she waved her hand the images faded away. Harry stared in wonder at the three women who smiled at him before walking over to him only for him to back away._

_"Don't be frightened Harry, we're here to help, well a little bit anyway, Destiny would have our hides if we interfered too much," The youngest woman said with a giggle. _

_"Who are you? What are you?" Harry asked as the young woman helped him up from where he was sitting on the ground. _

_"Oh how rude of us, I'm Clotho, that's Lachesis, and that's Atropos, we're sisters," Clotho said with a bright smile. "And we can't really tell you what we are right now, but you'll find out in time." _

_A loud roar erupted through Harry's mind and he began shivering in fear when it felt just like a dementor. _

_"Oh dear, he just won't give up will he, well let's give you your first gift Harry, natural Occulmency and Legimency," Atropos, the old crone looking woman, said as she waved her hand and suddenly Harry felt his mind become locked tighter than a Gringotts high security vault. He sighed in relief when he did not feel Voldemort inside his mind anymore. _

_"Now you'll be safe to dream unless you are completely and totally exhausted both magically and physically other wise your ability will keep your mind locked tight and Voldemort will not invade your dreams." Lachesis said._

_"What about seeing what Voldemort is up to, Dumbledore expects me to tell him about my dreams," Harry said. _

_"That old fool is nothing more than a manipulating jerk, he can rely on his spies for information, if an event is important you shall see it before it happens and then you can tell him if you wish." Clotho said. _

_"You don't like him very much do you." _

_"Nope, especially since he has hurt you so much dear Harry."_

_"How do you know me?" _

_"We know everything, past!" Clotho said._

_"Present!" Lachesis said appearing besides Harry startling him. _

_"Future!" Atropos said appearing on the other side of Harry. "We know everything and you, dear Harry, are in the middle of it all." _

_"So we have come to guide you along." Clotho said as she took Harry's arm and pushed him into a plush armchair that had appeared and the three women stared at him. _

_"Through everything," Lachesis said. _

_"To your destiny and your future," Atropos said. _

_"We'll help you and guide you in these next few weeks with your powers." Clotho said as she pulled a piece of fabric out with him and three girls sewn onto it._

_"But till your 16th birthday, dream away dear Harry," Lachesis said and took the fabric and went around to the back of Harry's chair and Harry felt the fabric drape on his head before getting pushed and pulled in. "Meet your dreams that you are to have during this time." _

_"When the three days are up we will return and you will begin to know who they are," Atropos said and the three women laughed as Harry felt the last of the fabric go into his head and he looked at the women as they began to fade. _

_"Wait! What did you do to me?" Harry asked. _

_"Nothing," Clotho said. _

_"Nothing at all," Lachesis added._

_"They are your dreams," Atropos said. _

_"As you were meant to have them before the dark lord started messing with your mind," The three said at the same time before fully fading and Harry slipped into his dream state._

(This is what Harry is seeing but he can neither comment nor do anything except watch)

--San Francisco, California--

A young woman with short light red hair walked down the stairs followed by a young woman with blond hair.

"Come on Paige you promised!" The blond said to the red head.

"Lils honestly I am going to take you but I have to go to see one of my charges first, what's so important anyway?" Paige asked.

"Hello this is a once in a lifetime thing, the magic bookstore that I want to go to only appears twice every fifty years, who knows if I'll get to see it later."

"Lily quit exaggerating you know that is shows up once every ten years and in the same place every time, Grams took you there last time." A young woman with long brown hair to the middle of her back said walking into the room holding a baby monitor.

"Piper I was six and you didn't even have use of your powers or know of magic then," Lily said.

"Yea, watch me use them on you young lady."

Piper flung her hands Lily only to have her disappear and reappear after the flower pot behind her had shattered.

"Hey! You trying to kill me here?!" Lily exclaimed. "It's bad enough we have demons chasing us, I don't need you trying to kill me to!"

"Ah poor little Lily."

"Don't mock me, you're mean Piper."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yea you're lucky I do."

The two girls smiled at each other when a light shown down from the ceiling.

"Grams is calling," Piper said and the three girls looked at each other before racing up the stairs.

"Yes I win!" Paige said as she entered the attic.

"No way, I was totally in first," Lily said and the two argued as Piper walked over to a very thick book on a pedestal and opened it. The pages then flipped rapidly and the girls walked over to the book and watched it come to rest on one of the last pages that held a started to yellow envelope.

"Hm? What's this for?" Piper asked as she picked up the letter and turned it over to see Grams name on it along with Lily first name. "Hey Lils it's for you."

"Who's it from?" Lily asked.

"I think originally it was to Grams and then she rewrote it to you."

"Huh I wonder why?"

Lily took the envelope and carefully opened it when a loud 'thump' interrupted the three and they looked at each other in confusion when they heard a scream. The three quickly took off down that stairs and saw a young woman with blond brown standing in the doorway with a brown haired man staring down at a man lying unconscious on the floor. He was beat up and looked like he had been in a fight before being dropped in the middle of their front room. The three girls quickly ran down the stairs as the other girl walked up to the man and placed a hand on his neck where his pulse was.

"He's still alive," She said when suddenly she went rigid and froze for a few minutes.

"Phoebe you ok?" The man asked.

"Yea, and I just saw what has happened to him, Piper call Leo," Phoebe said before turning to the man. "Cole, help us get him to the couch."

Cole lifted the man up into his arms with inhuman strength and laid him on the couch in the living room as Piper began calling out the name Leo. Suddenly a brilliant shower of blue little light balls came out of nowhere and appeared in front of the group before disappearing to reveal a man standing there.

"What's wrong Piper?" Leo asked.

"This guy dropped in out of nowhere in our front hall and Phoebe checked him before she saw a vision and had me call you." Piper said. Leo nodded and quickly walked over to the man's side. He held his hands about an inch above the man and a glow emitted from his hands.

"So who is this guy?" Phoebe asked.

"I think he knew my parents," Lily said looking at a photo in her hands. The three girls walked over to Lily and looked at the photo revealing a younger version of the man standing in the photo with Lily as a baby, two young people behind her one with red hair the other with glasses, but the strange thing was that other parts of the photo were blacked out like someone had not wanted the other occupants of the photo to be known.

"I don't think Grams is responsible for blacking out the photo," Piper said looking at the photo.

"I don't think so either, I think whoever brought me here did."

"Well what does the letter from Grams say?"

_"'Dear Lily and more than likely Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, _

_As you have found this letter it means that it is drawing near the time that Lily has to return to where she came from and find her the last of her family. See Lily is the second in a quadruplet set, her brother, the only one residing with the rest of her family, her aunt and uncle and cousin, is the youngest. They are living in England and Lily's brother is going to a magical school called Hogwarts, you'll need to get to England and go to a magical pub in London called The Leaky Cauldron, your white lighter should know all about it and be able to transport you there directly. Go to the Wizarding bank and use Lily's original last name in order to get into the family vaults, you should have to go see the head of the bank, don't be surprised by what you see. Lily will need to see the keeper of her parents vaults either before or on the day of her sixteenth birthday, your white lighter should also know how to get her into the school and to the school. Even though I know Lily will more than likely not want to she has to go to the school and attend the classes, I'm sure you girls can find some way to be employed at the school or even be students there, your white lighter should help you out with that. Keep together girls, stay safe, and no matter what make sure that you are going to the school together and avoid the headmaster there, he is not what he seems. _

_With all the love in the world,_

_Grams_.'" Lily read out loud.

"Hogwarts? I heard about that school, it's a school that teaches magic to witches and wizards, the government is less to be liked though," Cole said.

"How come?" Phoebe asked.

"They are quite against anyone who is a Halfling, someone who is human mixed with like say giant or even a werewolf, they have strict rules that persecute most people of different races, thinking that witches and wizards are superior to them."

"I'd like to see them try and fight against the demons we face here, sounds like they don't get a lot of them there," Paige said. "Sounds like a fun time though, when are we leaving?"

"Well it says Lily has to be at this bank before or on her sixteenth birthday, we'll wait for this guy to wake up find out what's going on, pack, and then leave I guess, better not forget the book though," Piper said.

"Yea from what Grams said about the headmaster it's probably really important that we bring it," Phoebe said. "Why don't we all go pack and Leo and Cole can watch this guy while we do and tell us when he wakes up."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lily said. "If he did know my parents then he could probably help us out in getting our bearings in the Wizarding World, although we will have a demon and a white lighter helping us out also."

"Very true, I'd like to see that headmaster mess with the Charmed Ones, no one is going to harm our sister," Paige said and the other girls nodded.

"You know that if you go to the Wizarding World, you'll be famous right, everyone's heard of the Charmed Ones, there are books written about your family," Leo said.

"Maybe but that just means that the old man can't mess with us very well, let's go pack, raise upstairs Lils."

"You're on, and no orbing!" Lily yelled as the two took off up the stairs followed by the other two girls and the dream began fading before Harry's eyes. A loud hoot from Hedwig drew Harry out of his dream world and he woke up to find himself staring at the roof of the spare bedroom at his aunt and uncle's house.

"That was the strangest dream I've ever had," Harry muttered to himself as he sat up and looked out the window to see that it was still night but getting close to dawn then looked at Hedwig who was staring at him. "Want to hear about it girl?" Hedwig bobbed her head up and down as a type of nod and flew over to Harry's bed and sat on one of the bedposts as Harry told her about the dream before he was interrupted a little while later, after the sun had risen, by his aunt telling him to get out of bed. Harry stared out his window as he got up and wondered if there was any truth to the dream he had just had.

--T.B.C--

That's the end of this chapter but review quickly and I'll get chapter 3 up soon. Oh for those who are curious about Cole being there, I happen to like him and Phoebe dating plus the Charmed ones and Lily and the rest of the family are going to need the extra fire power for what is to come. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, more to appear in the next chapter though with the next appearance of the second sister.

Please review, and thanks for reading and reviewing, see ya in the next chapter everyone.


	3. Dreams and 16th Birthdays Part 2

Hey everyone here is the next update I hope you enjoy it, sorry that the chapter took so long to put out, college classes are so hectic my poor brain melted and I only have the rest of this week before I start classes again. Alright enough of my whining let's get started with chapter 3. You know the drill V, please say the disclaimer.

Voldemort: (rolls eyes) Very well, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Fates, she only ones her three characters, the other Potter siblings, as they are of her own creation. _

Thank you V, alright let's get this chapter going, roll clip!

--Chapter 3--  
--Dreams and 16th Birthdays Part 2--

When Harry fell asleep that night he found himself in a familiar mindscape and the three women he had seen in his dream yesterday were sitting at a table playing some type of card game. Harry judged from the concentrated looks on their faces that it was a very intense game they were playing.

_"Ah, Harry welcome back, got any threes Atropos?" Clotho asked._

_"Go fish," Atropos said and Clotho cursed under her breath in another language before turning to look at Harry who had walked over._

_"Where exactly is back? Is this my mind?" Harry asked._

_"Some what, this is your dreamscape basically it's what you dream in between dreams or where you go when you don't dream," Clotho said._

_"So how do I get out?"_

_"Well right now you need your sleep and you need to meet the next person, come along Harry it's time to go say hi," Lachesis said as she got up and guided Harry to a tall red door that Harry had not seen when he entered the dreamscape. Lachesis opened the door looked in and nodded before pushing Harry through the door and then rejoining the other two to finish their card game._

-Sunnydale, CA-

Harry once again found himself in a place he did not recognize but he did realize two things about the place he was in and that was that it was dark and it was a cemetery. Harry shuddered at the memories of his fourth year before turning when he heard a noise and saw a group of four people speed walking through the cemetery.

"Buffy, slow down, he's injured, ain't like he gonna be able to disappear very well," The red head of the group said.

"I don't want to take the chance," The blond girl of the group said. "Besides you said he only appears for a week every month, chooses a victim each night and then disappears till the next month, right?"

"Yes, but you don't even know where he is."

"Oh yea, the blood on the opening of the crypt says otherwise."

"The blood could be from a vampire…"

"Vampires don't have blue blood."

"They do if they're royalty."

"That doesn't count and you know it."

"I hate it when you're persistent and you're right."

"Don't you always, so how to do I beat this thing?"

"Give me a minute to find the book, and shouldn't we send Spike and Angel in to check that he is in there first? After all they are vampires, they have the most likely chance of actually exiting the place alive, unlike you and me."

Buffy turned to look at the two guys with them and smiled at them. They both sighed and their shoulders dropped before they walked over to the crypt and into it. A large roar a few minutes later had them both running out followed by a strange looking creature that had a large mouth filled with sharp fangs too numerous to count, and it's body looked like a mixture between a slug for the lower half and an ogre or giant for the upper half (1).

"Wow, that thing reminds of the leech picture that was in science class," Buffy said before flipping away as the creature tried to grab her. The one called Spike quickly grabbed the red head and moved her away as the creature tried to go after her.

"You alright Petals?" Spike asked and the red head nodded as she was set down and began looking through a book bag she had slung around her shoulders.

"Keep him busy guys!" The red head exclaimed as she ducked behind a headstone and Spike quickly rushed into the battle to help distract the creature with Buffy and Angel.

"Come on Rose faster, we can only dodge for so long," Buffy said as she drew a dagger out of the boot she was wearing and slashed at the creature causing it to roar in pain.

"I've got it, the creature is a mixture between a leech, a slug, and an ogre, it lives off the blood of humans or other creature just like a leech does and it has the strength of an ogre but it has the same weaknesses as all slugs and leeches do." Rose said.

"You wanna tell us what that is; none of us actually pay attention in class besides you."

"It can't stand salt; you throw salt on it and it'll start to convulse and whither away like a slug."

Rose quickly dug through her bag and soon drew out a large bag of salt. She quickly opened it and threw a skateboard she had been carrying with her to the ground along with her bag before running out from behind the headstone and yelling at the creature.

"Hey slime ball, come and get me if you think you're fast enough!" Rose yelled before picking up her skateboard and taking off in the direction of the cemetery exit.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Buffy yelled as the creature took off after her followed by Buffy, Spike, and Angel took off after the two.

"I honestly have no clue, I'm making it up as I go along," Rose yelled back as she reached the street, jumped on her skateboard, and started heading down the street with the slug creature still after her.

"My sister is nuts!" Buffy yelled as the three reached the street and began taking off after the two with Spike and Angel starting to speed up using their vampiric speed.

"Spike get ahead and see if you can get Rose to turn around and throw the salt at the creature," Angel said. Spike nodded and quickly sped up passing the creature who tried to grab him only to miss and he caught up with Rose.

"Having fun Petals?" Spike asked and Rose glared at him before giving a slight smirk. "So what's next?"

"Not sure, I'm trying to figure out how to throw the salt at him without getting eaten alive," Rose said when her eyes widened and she shifted over to the side of the street where a bus bench was located. She quickly grinded on the bench and flipped her board around so she was heading in the direction of the creature. She quickly opened the bag of salt and smirked at the creature as the bag began to hover in front of her.

"Open wide slug boy!" Rose exclaimed as she threw her hands toward the bag which flew at the creatures open mouth. The salt fell out of the bag and down the creature's throat drawing a loud yell of pain from the creature. (A.N.- If any of you have seen the anime Bleach, I do not own, think the roar/ yell is like that of a Hollow's yell and if not well just use your imaginations for a type of deep sounding scream of pain and anguish.) Rose stopped her skateboard and Spike, who had turned around stood besides watching as the creature seemed to convulse and cave in on itself before it began expanding at the same time as Buffy and Angel reached them.

"Uh oh, I know that kind of look, that's not a good look, everyone hit the deck!" Buffy exclaimed and the four quickly ducked down as the creature exploded covering them in slime and blue and red blood, the red blood probably being from the creature's last meal.

"That's just gross," Angel said as the four stood back up and began trying to shake and wipe the slime and blood off themselves.

"Tell me about it, I now feel the need for a long relaxing hot steam bath and then a long dip in a Jacuzzi," Buffy said.

"You would," Rose said as the four began walking down the street till they reached the outside of what looked like a book/ knick knack store. "You think Giles will be mad that we're about to mess up his carpet?"

"More than likely and we'll probably be made to clean it too."

The four of them sighed heavily before entering the store and getting stared at by the occupants of the building.

"What on earth happened to you four?" An older man with glasses and a heavy British accent asked as he walked over.

"Yea I thought this would a quick stake and get out." A young man with wavy black hair said from his seat at a table.

"The creature was a mix between a slug, a leech, and an ogre, we threw some salt into its mouth, it swallowed and then-" Buffy explained only to get interrupted by Rose.

"It blew up and flew at us," Rose said calmly as she wringed her hair out of the blood and slime. There was always a calm air around Rose after she and anyone who was with her, usually Buffy, Angel, or Spike, had faced a demon, no one quite figured out why she could always speak so calmly about death as she did.

"That's just gross," A young woman with long brown hair said as she watched the four try and get relatively clean.

"Well at least you weren't there then huh," Spike said as he removed the long leather duster he was wearing and tried shaking it out.

"Stop, you're going to ruin everything in here, now all four of you go down to the training room, change, and place your clothes in the washer so they can be cleaned," The older man said.

"Yes Giles," Buffy and Rose said as the four walked through a door behind the counted and down a set of stairs. Around half an hour later they came back up, both Rose and Buffy holding towels trying to squeegee the stuff out of their hair and into the towels.

"So besides our lovely little exploding slug any new news?" Buffy asked as she and Rose took a seat in two empty bean bag chairs.

"Actually yes, there is a small notice of importance that I was to tell Rose three days before her 16th birthday, although now I suppose that it is two days since you lot didn't give me a chance to tell her, what with the slug like demon you just killed running about," Giles said.

"Sorry Giles, what's so important about anyway?" Rose asked.

"Well it is actually about your birth parents. Buffy's mother gave me this letter that she received from the Watcher's council the day you were given to the Summer family."

"Wait I thought I was abandoned on a doorstep, you mean I actually have parents?"

"Actually no, I'm sorry Rose but what Buffy's, Dawn's, and your mother told you was true, that both your parents were killed, she just didn't tell you how they were killed."

Giles went on to explain what had really happened all those years ago and how he came to know all about Rose's predicament along with handing over the letter that Joyce had left him about Rose from when she was brought to the Summer family. Included in this letter was a photo that, like the girl from Harry's last dream, had blacked out spots on the photo except for the girl as a baby, the parents, and Sirius Black, although only Harry knew it was Sirius Black.

"So now I have to go to England and find the rest of my family all the while staying out of the way of a crazy psychotic killer who murdered my parents, the corrupt ministry of magic, and the headmaster of the school that one of my siblings attends?" Rose asked with wide eyes staring over her oval glasses at Giles who slowly nodded.

"Sounds like a regular day for you Petals," Spike said as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Oh I have nothing to worry about then," Rose said sarcastically. "Can I least take you guys with me, I would rather not have to face this whole problem alone."

"I wouldn't let you go without me," Buffy said.

"Neither would I," Dawn said.

"We're sisters, I don't care that you're adopted, we stick together, besides things wouldn't be as much fun around here without you."

"Thanks Buffy, well Giles what do you say, want to come back to England?" Rose asked.

"I have very little choice in the matter anyway, I'm both yours and Buffy's watcher, the Watcher council would have my head if I let you two go gallivant off to England alone, besides I just received a message from the Council saying that Buffy was needed anyway, apparently they were contacted by the Ministry of Magic to send the slayer over to get rid of some demons that have recently started appearing wherever attacks by the dark lord's forces are."

"Alright, trip to England and we get to fight demons, we never get a break, well Scoobies, let's head to our homes and get packing, judging from my letter I have to be in England before my birthday in order to get the wizarding bank on my birthday." Rose said with a smile before turning to Spike. "And you're coming with us too!"

"Well obviously, I can't exactly have my girlfriend go off to England without me now can I, you'd probably get lost within five minutes of you being there," Spike said.

"Hey that's not ver-"

Whatever argument or comment Rose was going to make was interrupted by Spike kissing her. The others rolled their eyes in amusement except Giles who turned away and coughed loudly drawing the two apart to glare at him.

"If you two don't mind, we had better hurry it up if you want to catch the plane before the sun comes up," Giles said. The whole vampire thing for both Angel and Spike hit Buffy and Rose like a ton of bricks before they were pushing the group out of the store.

"Come on, we have to get there before the sun comes up, hurry, hurry!" Buffy said urgently as the group all began heading to their homes once outside the store and the image began fading before Harry's eyes.

_Harry looked around and found himself once again back in his own dreamscape with the three women still into their card game, although it looked like a different one now._

_"Who was that?" Harry asked._

_"Her name was said," Atropos said the three looking up from their card game._

_"I know that but, who was she exactly, what do these two girls have to do with me? Why do they have a picture with my parents and Sirius in it? Why couldn't I hear what that guy Giles said about Rose's parents death?"_

_"Don't worry Harry all will be explained in time, but it's time to go now," Clotho said._

_"You birthday draws near along with what is to come, but right now your family is waking up and soon they will wake you up too, we'll see you tomorrow night Harry," Lachesis said and the three faded right in front of Harry._

Harry woke up to the sound of pounding from Petunia yelling at him to wake up. Harry sat up in his bed and began wondering how these two girls could possibly be connected to him when a large barn owl flew into his room with a letter that held Dumbledore's familiar hand writing.

--TBC--

That's it, chapter 3 is done and another dream out of the way, Harry has one more dream before his 16th birthday what will his next one reveal.

(1) I have no clue if such a demon exists it just kind of formed itself in my mind, I think it's from watching too many specials on leeches and other bloodsuckers.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, one more dream chapter then it's the 16th birthday. I will also soon have a poll up to ask how Dumbledore should find out about the rejoining of the quartets and their new families. So I shall see you all in the next chapter, bye bye.

Please review, more reviews make me happy and make me update quicker, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Dreams and 16th Birthdays Part 3

Hey everyone I decided to update early before I get too overwhelmed in summer school work, so I hope you guys like the chapter as it is the last of Harry's dreams. Before we continue though let's have the disclaimer and Severus can do it this time.

Snape: Very well, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter, Van Helsing, or Dracula, it all belongs to it's respected owners the only thing she owns is the idea for Erika._

Thanks Sevvy, and now let's get started, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, roll the clip!

--Chapter 4--

--Dreams and 16th Birthdays Part 3--

Harry was able to finally read the letter once night fell and the Dursley's had left. That afternoon after Vernon had come home he had told Harry that the Dursley's were leaving for a three week vacation but he was to stay in the house, with food that would only last a normal person two days. Harry knew better than to expect anything other than that from his relatives and already knew that whatever food he had been left with wouldn't be in the best of conditions. He shook his head and opened the letter from Dumbledore.

_"Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry to say that you will not be allowed to leave the Dursley's this year to see your friends since the incident at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries, you understand that with Voldemort back it is just to dangerous to bring you to the Grimmauld home, I will send someone to go with you to Diagon Alley to get your things three days before the start of the term, it is the easiest way that you will not be harmed and so there is very limited days that Voldemort could know you were outside the wards. Have a fun summer Harry, don't worry this will all work out in the end, oh and it would probably be a good idea if you didn't send any mail to your friends as we don't know who could intercept it and tamper with it._

_Signed, _

_Dumbledore."_

Harry reread the letter twice before glaring at it and crumbling it into a paper ball before throwing it against the wall. The barn owl that had dropped off the letter had left after Harry had removed it. Harry knew that if looks could kill he probably would've burned a hole into his bedroom wall by now. Hedwig hooted at Harry from the top of her cage before flying over and landing on his shoulder nuzzling against his cheek. Harry sighed and smiled at Hedwig, at least he had one good friend with him. During the train ride back to King's Cross Station Harry had left the compartment he, Ron, and Hermione, had been in only to return and hear Ron and Hermione's betrayal.

-Flashback-

_Harry stood outside and to the side of the compartment door, just out of sight of Ron and Hermione and listened in to their conversation._

_"I can't believe that he nearly got us killed and for what, to save a man who didn't even know existed until two years ago," Hermione exclaimed._

_"Yea, we do all the work and he gets the credit," Ron said. Harry couldn't believe his ears, it was fourth year all over again, Harry had never asked to be famous and he hated being in the spotlight, they could have it for all he cared, and then see what being famous really meant._

_"At least my family is getting paid quite well to be his friend, I can't wait to move out of that place we call a home and into Godric's Hollow, Potter shouldn't have anything that is in his parent's will, ha, I'm sure he doesn't even know about it for that matter," Ron said and Harry felt like there was a black hole in his chest swallow up and tearing at the place where his heart had been. Never had he felt so betrayed in his life he just couldn't believe that Ron and Hermione were getting paid to be his friends. Harry took off down the opposite way of the compartment and slid down a wall and let his tears flow freely. _

_"Potter what are yo- Harry…Harry are you alright?" A male voice asked. Harry looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw the familiar black robes of Snape standing besides him. Harry couldn't help it he just couldn't hold the emotions back and began to cry harder. _

_"Just…please go…away…Professor," Harry sobbed as he pulled his legs up, placed his arms on top of them and began to cry into his arms. He barely registered that Snape had called him by his first name and not his last name. Harry heard him move and thought he left when he felt a pair of arms had him stand up and take him into a nearby compartment. _

_"Severus there you are, where were yo- Is that Harry?" A female voice asked, Harry picked his head up and saw that in the compartment were McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey. _

_"Yes," Snape answered and directed Harry to one of the compartment seats and sat besides him handing him a handkerchief. "Do you want to talk about what happened, Harry?"_

-End of Flashback-

Harry still couldn't believe that Snape had actually acted human and the four had let him stay with them till they reached the station when Harry had to the compartment where his two ex-friends were. Luckily Harry was able to lie about where he had been during the train before he had left the station with his relatives.

After Hedwig had flown out for her nightly hunt Harry drifted off to sleep arriving once again in his mindscape to see the three women again this time working on what looked like a tapestry.

_"Hello Harry, sorry about the tapestry, we didn't finish our work as quickly as we would've liked so we decided to bring it with us to finish while you watch your last dream," Atropos said. Harry stared at the tapestry and the intricate working that was on it. _

_"What is this?" Harry asked as Lachesis opened another door and walked through it._

_"It is our tapestry Harry, we've always worked on it and will continue to work on it, but it is time for your next dream," Clotho said as she directed Harry to the doorway and Lachesis returned only to push Harry through the doorway. _

_"Have fun Harry, you'll like this one!" Lachesis exclaimed as the doors slowly shut behind Harry. _

-Some unknown place-

Harry watched as a young man with wavy dark brown hair to his shoulders wearing a dark brown leather duster walked slowly through the abandoned streets of a deserted town. He held a gun in one hand and cautiously walked by an entrance way before continuing on towards what looked like the town square where a fountain with what looked like an angel carved in the middle of it was.

"I know you're there," The man said. "There's no use hiding, I can sense your evil radiating from the fountain."

The water in the fountain began moving and shifting before taking the water shaped form of a woman with glowing sky blue eyes.

"Ah the great Van Helsing, I was beginning to wonder if we would ever meet, I had to drown a lot of men in the village fountain to get your attention did I not," The woman said as she smiled at Van Helsing. "I am surprised that only you came though, oh well whoever else comes will meet the same fate as you, after all no man can resist a siren."

The woman began singing a soft melody which seemed to flow through the air and caress any man it touched, except Van Helsing seemed unfazed by this. The woman glared at Van Helsing and he smirked at her.

"Sorry to disappoint but I read up on my Greek myths, I can't be unprepared now can I?" Van Helsing said and brushed aside his hair to show that he was wearing ear plugs. The woman let out a loud screech and bird like wings grew where her arms once were and she flew up into the air before flying right at Van Helsing only to get stopped by a large shadow that half resembled that of a man bat. The siren shook her head from where she was up in the air and scanned the area before watching as a young man with black hair flew down from the air and stood next to Van Helsing.

"Ah, Count Dracula, I was wondering if you would make an appearance," The siren said and smiled. "This is wonderful, two gorgeous men for the price of one, maybe I shall take you both to my home instead of drowning you, oh I just know I would be the envy of all the sirens in the area, and Calypso(1) would not be able to stop me," The siren took off into the air before diving back down into the water and disappearing. The two men quickly rushed over and looked into the fountain which was actually more like a well than a fountain.

"Do you see her pulse?" Van Helsing asked.

"No her blood must become invisible and blend with the water when she is emerged in it." Dracula said when a large sprout of water burst up and knocked both men back from the fountain and into a nearby wall.

"Ouch that must've hurt," The siren said reappearing and moved before the two had regained their footing and removed their earplugs and dropped them into the fountain. "Let's see how you handle my singing now boys."

With that the siren began singing her haunting tone again and both men's eyes became glazed over and they began heading towards the fountain. The siren continued her singing and was about to grab both men and drag them into the fountain when a voice broke out.

"Hey leave my fathers alone!" A young woman's voice yelled. The siren halted her singing and turned to look up at the roof of a nearby building and saw a young woman with raven black hair highlighted and streaked with blood red and purple to her shoulders standing on the roof top wearing a black duster identical to Van Helsing's duster.

"And who are you exactly to order me, a siren around," The siren said.

"I am Erika Van Helsing Dragulia, and you would do well to leave my family alone, you singing wanna be."

The siren was shocked to say the least and let out a loud screech before regrowing her wings and flying up into the air to stare down the Erika. Erika smirked as she reached behind her and pulled out a custom made electric guitar with its own built in amp.

"Try this on, siren," Erika said and began playing a hard rock tune to which the siren covered her ears and screeched before flying at Erika, only to have her jump over the siren and land on top of the fountain. "Grumpy much, dad should've just let me handle this, oh well too late now. Come on bird girl is that the best you can do?"

The siren screeched again before flying at Erika who shifted her guitar to her back and flipped down to where Van Helsing and Dracula were and quickly splashed the two with water drawing them out of their trance.

"Huh, what, Erika, oh don't tell me we lost the ear plugs," Van Helsing said and Erika nodded. The siren let out another loud screech this time it blew up the wall behind the three with the high sound waves it produced.

"Dang, someone has an attitude problem," Erika said.

"How dare you try and take them away from me! They are mine!" The siren screeched as she turned more into a birdlike creature before diving at the three. The three quickly moved and dodged the siren before ducking down behind different pieces of rubble.

"So, now what do we do?" Dracula asked over their headsets.

"Well you need to try and find a way to capture her or destroy her," A male voice said over the headset.

"Carl, not helping," Van Helsing said.

"Sorry, well the best way to cut off her powers would be to bless or destroy the fountain as that seems to be her domain, then-"

"We know, we know, destroy her since she doesn't seem to want to listen to reason and be cured by the Knights of the Holy Order, can't we just return her to the sea and to Calypso directly?" Erika said.

"If you can catch her then you could, but you'd have to think of a way to silence her singing either before or after you bound her."

"Alright thanks Carl," Van Helsing said. The three quickly dodged another sound screech from the siren. "So who wants to be siren bait?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, might as well be me, I have a less chance of dying then you two," Dracula said and quickly ran out from where the three were hiding and flew up into the air changing into another form as he did.

"We better hurry and destroy that fountain, come on Erika," Van Helsing said. The two made a break for the fountain and began to quickly evaluate this.

"So how do we destroy it, there's too much water in it to bless it fully," Dracula yelled from up in the air.

"Give us a few minutes, Erika, you figure out how to destroy the fountain, I have to help Vlad."

"Yes dad," Erika said and stared at the fountain as Van Helsing took off to the two fighting creatures and threw one of his many weapons at the siren. "Let's see water….water fountain….fire, fire negates water!"

Erika quickly ran back a few feet, held one arm up in the air palm flat, braced her arm with the other, and concentrated till a fireball began forming in her palm. Once it was a good size she quickly hurled the fireball at the fountain which was destroyed upon impact revealing a blue glowing sapphire stone where the angel like statue had been.

"A life sea crystal(2)?" Dracula questioned at seeing the crystal only to get sent flying backwards by one of the siren's screech attacks. Van Helsing quickly ran and caught Dracula as his form shifted back to his human form and fell out of the air.

"Hey, that was my father you just hurt, you sea wench!" Erika yelled out angrily only to have the siren screech at her and circle up in the air before diving towards Erika.

"Erika move!" Van Helsing yelled. Erika didn't argue and back flipped away from the siren before jumping up onto a low roof as the siren flew back up into the air. Van Helsing looked at the life sea crystal before reaching into his coat and pulling out a flying hand held buzz saw (A.N.- He threw and used them in the movie, and I cannot for the life of me, remember what they are called) as the siren dove at Erika again. Erika quickly shifted her guitar back to the front of her and began playing another hard rock song which had the siren stopping in midair and clutching her hands to her head to block out the sound.

"Throw it dad!" Erika yelled. Van Helsing did as she said and the buzz saw flew at the crystal. The siren noticed too late where it was headed and failed to stop it before the saw hit the crystal shattering it upon impact. The siren let out a long painful screech as cracks appeared on her before she herself shattered like her crystal to reveal an old set of bones fall to the ground and turn to dust. The three sighed heavily before heading to the edge of town where a young man with dark blond hair in either monk's or friar's robes was waiting for them.

"Did you catch her?" He asked.

"No Carl, we were forced to destroy her, seems that someone cast a spell on her to have her life live on through a life sea crystal," Erika said as she leaned against a nearby building. "No wonder Calypso said it didn't matter if she was destroyed."

"At least she's at peace now," Van Helsing said before he spoke in Latin and crossed himself.

"While we're lucky not to be in pieces thank you very much," Dracula said as he watched his arm heal itself.

"Well you're lucky that you didn't get injured anymore than you did."

"Don't blame me, blame her, she screeched at me."

"You should've been paying attention."

"Well it's not everyday that you actually see a life sea crystal, they're very rare, Calypso only gives them out to those who deserve them, which are few and rare, someone must've snuck in and stole it."

"Well we can ask her later, right now I want to get back to Rome and rest," Erika said interrupting the two as she walked over to a black Harley Davidson motorcycle (3).

"Speaking of Rome, I just got an email, they want us back right away, we have another case and this one involves you personally Erika," Carl said. Erika turned to look at the religious man with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? I would think that the only case that would involve me would be something to do with whatever family I have that is still in England."

"Precisely."

"Guess we better get back then and in a hurry." Van Helsing said.

"The Knights have already sent a chopper; it'll be at the base camp in fifteen minutes," said Carl. Van Helsing finished loading up the jeep the group had and he, Dracula, and Carl climbed in while Erika started up her cycle and both vehicles took off in the direction of the group's base camp where a black helicopter was awaiting them with the Knights of the Holy Order symbol painted on the side. The four quickly loaded their things onto the chopper and flew off towards Rome.

-Underneath the Vatican-

"Ah Van Helsing, Dracula, Erika, Carl, how did the mission go?" A cardinal asked as the four walked in.

"Like all of our missions, punch here, kick there, get beat up, get thrown into a wall, destroy evil cause it doesn't want to be cured, you know the usual," Van Helsing said as they unpacked their things and Erika brought in her cycle and pulled out a large tool kit.

"What happened to your motorcycle?" A very young Buddhist monk asked walking over carrying another box and a welder's helmet.

"Nothing much, but I think the weather kind of messed with the engine since we were in the middle of the Mediterranean Ocean," Erika said as she began going over the cycle's engine.

"Besides your bike, don't you think that it's important to get the info about our next mission," Van Helsing asked.

"Cardinal Richards can explain it while I'm working, I'll hear everything you know this," Erika said. Van Helsing sighed before turning to Richards who seemed used to Erika's dismissive attitude.

"Well as you all know Erika's 16th birthday is coming up and as such it is time for her to return to England to be reunited with her siblings," Richards said.

"I'm sure they can get along swimmingly without me," Erika said only to get smacked upside the head by Dracula.

"Young lady we have raised you better than that," Dracula said with a glare.

"But father why do I need to go back, if I was to be killed anyway what's the reason for me to be going back to save a wizarding world that would've killed me."

"For the record you know it was only that headmaster that wanted you and two others killed, the youngest of you four was placed with the last of your family."

"So what all four of us reunite and save the wizarding world, seems pointless I already end up saving a whole lot of lives anyway with you two, do we really need to add wizarding world to that list, after all as dad says 'To you these people are just monsters and creatures that can be healed but we're the ones standing over them when they turn back and become the people they once were.' What's the point of going if, and I'm sure this will come up, someone asks us to kill a werewolf whose human side is kind and gentle."

"You know that Gabriel would be able to sense that Erika, we would never kill someone who is an innocent."

"Yea not counting the times before you became a member of the Knights of the Holy Order, right?" Van Helsing asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Gabriel," Dracula said. Erika smiled at the two before turning from her cycle and looking at them.

"Alright, we all go though, I'm not going by myself and I have a feeling that my blood family and I will need all the help we can get, Carl you better start packing everything tonight." Erika said.

"Why tonight?" Carl asked.

"Because I read the letter that was left with me," Erika said pulling out said letter along with another photograph that, like the last two girls photographs, was blacked out in certain parts. "I need to be back in the wizarding world before my 16th birthday and go the wizarding bank by then, and if you recall my birthday is, oh say tomorrow."

"Oh right, very well, I'll go pack and we should all repack supplies and restock on whatever weaponry was lost during the last three missions, we didn't exactly have the greatest time to do that between said missions."

"We got it Carl," The other three said as they watched him walk off to his lab to finish packing his things and some of his experiments.

"Why do I suddenly have a feeling that one of Carl's experiments is going to blow up while we are in the wizarding world?" Erika asked.

"Because they usually always do," Van Helsing replied. "Go pack your things Erika, remember we'll be leaving tonight."

"Ah, I don't even get a break, darn it."

"Well you said it, and it would be the best, that way no one asks any questions when we arrive in London."

"Alright I'm going, I'm going."

Erika walked in the directions of the dormitories to pack as her two fathers shook their heads at her antics before walking off in the direction of their own room to pack their things. The four met up after they had finished the basic packing in the weaponry room just to the side of where the others had been making weapons and performing various experiments or getting information on various other missions. Cardinal Richards was already waiting for them holding a large folder.

"What's with the folder?" Erika asked as the group began filling bags and trunks with various sorts of weaponry.

"This contains the information that some of our informants in the Wizarding World have managed to gather concerning the enemies that were mentioned in your letter," Richards said as he handed over the folder. "I have looked over and read the information trust me you'll need all of your training for this, I hope you are prepared for whatever happens."

"Come on Cardinal Richards, we'll be ready for anything with everything we're packing plus with Carl's various inventions and his many little light bombs plus his glycerin 48 mixture, I think we're ready to arm a small army." Van Helsing said as the group finished packing their many weapons when Erika walked over to a separate closet and opened it to reveal various custom made weapons that were designed to fit a female. Erika took two sais from the closet, twirled them in her hands, and moved them around like she was fighting an opponent before placing them in holsters on her belt.

"Are you going to take your whole arsenal Erika?" Dracula asked walking over.

"Yes father, I have feeling that they will be needed." Erika said as she packed all of the weapons in the closet into her own specially made trunk. "I am also taking my cycle, any complaints?"

"Nope, I have a feeling that you will need it," Van Helsing said looking at his adopted daughter with pride as she turned to look at the group. "Will you be ready for what is to come?"

"Were you when you met up with father after losing your memories and you turned into a werewolf?" Erika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Point taken, well Cardinal Richards, I believe it is time that we left, keep sending us whatever information about our enemies, we're going to need it, let's go everyone."

The four headed to where their chopper was being loaded up with their things. They said their goodbyes before climbing aboard the chopper and taking off in the direction of their next mission and discovery of Erika's family.

_Harry watched the chopper fly out of sight before feeling himself landing back in his mindscape where the three women were sitting talking in hushed tones when they saw Harry. _

_"There you are, so that was your final dream and tomorrow is your birthday we're going to have to get you to Gringotts tomorrow, so we'll come pick you up, just be ready before 12 and we'll get you there," Atropos said. Harry looked at them in shock before feeling the familiar pull of him being sent back to reality._

Harry woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, glad for once that the Dursley's had left him all on his own. What the three women said never left him though as he got ready for the day and at ten till 12 he was ready for his trip, which still seemed a little far fetched as he had only seen these women in his dreams. As Harry wondered if they were even real three figures appeared in the living room where Harry was sitting with the curtains closed. They didn't apparate or portkey into the room they just kind of misted in like the early morning fog did.

"Hello Harry, shall we go?" Atropos said and Harry nodded still in shock at their entrance.

--TBC--

Alright and that's a wrap and the final dream for Harry, now comes the fun part, meeting these three girls and their families. Some how I think I made Sev a little OOC though so forgive me, I'm trying to give Harry someone older to trust and this is not a Snarry fanfic although that is one of my favorite pairings.

Oh, here's a quick memo though for you readers of _Intervention of the Fates,_ if you want you can make a suggestion about how Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Order, Hogwarts (the students and staff), the Ministry, and the rest of the Wizarding World should handle/ react to the reunion of the four siblings and their families. I'm taking suggestions all the way up to chapter 7, so if you have any ideas feel free to share and I'll see what I can do. Probably since it has so many different people reacting I'll take your suggestions and add them and of course name who the ideas came from.

(1) _I do not own Calypso she is also part of the Greek myths and part of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies so I do not own her._

(2) The Life Sea Crystal, I have no clue if such a thing exists or any myths about it, I don't think that it should or does exist as I just made it up on the spot as I was writing.

(3)_ I do not own Harley Davidson motorcycles, although I wish I did own one to ride, I do not own the company or bike it belongs to its respected owner. _

Alright I think I covered everything and in the next chapter the four siblings meet along with their families, someone else is revealed, along with shopping for all four siblings.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review and thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. 16th Birthdays Part 4 & Magic Shopping

Happy Halloween everyone!!! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the long wait with updations, I just was buried in a mountain of homework, college is hard! However some of my stories are being updated today though so yea!

Voldemort: Took you long enough, I bet your readers thought you had dropped off the edge of the world.

I've been there before, remember we took that summer break to spend the week with Tia Dalma and Davy Jones in the Locker, it's not that bad, provided you don't end up in a desert like Jack.

Voldemort: Hardy har har, just get to work on your updations before your fans come at you with pitchforks, shovels, and torches.

No that would be you they came after, but you're right, let's get started, disclaimer first though please, Harry why don't you do it today.

Harry: Alright, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Charmed, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Van Helsing, the Fates, or Harry Potter, she only ones the idea for the three Potter sisters. _

Thank you Harry, now let's get the ball rolling shall we, with a minor tribute to Indiana Jones, our favorite archaeologist (do not own), better start running V.

Voldemort: Huh? (Hikari removes a large plank of wood to reveal a large rolling bolder that rolls after Voldemort as he runs away)

Bye V, have fun running, (smiles and hits the Play button)

---Chapter 5---

---16th Birthdays Part 4/ Magic Shopping---

Harry followed the three sisters into The Leaky Cauldron after a bumpy and whirlwind ride on the Knight Bus. He had figured out that wherever the sisters came from it was not England or America or Australia as they seemed to speak much more fluently and easily in a different language that was not anywhere close to any form English. As the group walked through pub Harry was grateful that whatever illusion the sisters had cast allowed him not to be seen by anyone in the pub. The group exited the pub and headed out into Diagon Alley to where Gringotts was and stood near the entrance with Harry's against the building as the three sisters stood around him like guards almost.

"Um Ms. Clotho?" Harry asked and Clotho turned to look at him a soft smile gracing her young face.

"Please Harry, just Clotho, no need to refer to me or my sisters by Ms.," Clotho said.

"Uh ok then, Clotho who are we waiting for?"

"The ones in your dreams of course, they know who to look for, we will all head into Gringotts together, oh and I believe you are ready to see what your parents gave you when you were born."

Clotho placed a hand near Harry's neck and a light glow emitted from it before she took her hand away and Harry felt a small weight barely noticeable on his neck. He looked down and saw that it was a silvery chain with the silvery charm of a stag on it. He was instantly reminded of the three charms he had seen the three girls wearing. It suddenly dawned on Harry what the three charms meant and he looked up at the three sisters who were smiling at him.

"Yes Harry, they are," Atropos answered to Harry's unasked question. Harry was about to ask another when Lachesis looked into the crowd and Harry saw the blond from his dreams walk over to them with the young man called Leo leading the way and the one called Piper holding a baby.

"My ladies," Leo said and bowed at the waist. The three sisters returned the bow with a minor curtsy and the four young women looked at Leo in confusion.

"They are the-" Cole began but was interrupted by Lachesis placing a hand over his mouth.

"Oh not just yet my dear ex Balthazar," Lachesis said with a smile.

"We want it to be a surprise," Atropos added. Cole and Leo nodded in understanding as the four sisters looked at them in confusion. Atropos then snapped her fingers and pulled out a small photo and handed it to Harry. "I almost forgot to give this to you Harry, trust me it's important."

Harry looked down at the photo and saw that it was almost exactly like the photo the three girls in his dreams had complete with the blacked out spots covering people.

"Ah the next guests have arrived and don't they draw a few looks," Clotho said drawing Harry's attention and he looked up and saw the two men, Spike and Angel he recalled, under two large black umbrellas with the rest of their group along with the red head he had seen walk over to the group.

"Glad you could make it, we'll have the goblins pull something out of the vaults for Spike and Angel," Atropos said. Giles nodded and bowed in greeting to them while the others looked at him before copying his bow to the three sisters. Giles looked over at Leo, Cole, and the sisters and stared in shock at them before turning back to the three sisters.

"The Charmed Ones?" Giles questioned and the three sisters nodded.

"They were charged with caring for the second eldest just as you were charged with caring for the third eldest," Lachesis said and smiled as she looked over his shoulder. "The last of the group has arrived."

Everyone turned and Harry saw the last dream girl was walking over with the one called Van Helsing and Dracula who was also under a large black umbrella.

"Make that another one for Dracula also," Atropos said and Buffy looked at her before turning and looking at Dracula a confused look crossing her face.

"Ah Ladies Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho, an honor to see you after so many centuries," Dracula said, his accent causing a shiver to go through some of the females in the groups.

"A pleasure to see you again dear Dracula, but come we must all go and see the head of the Gringotts bank now, it is important that we get inside before the ones that were assigned to Harry appear and take him away." Clotho said and the three sisters ushered everyone inside while looking in different directions for anyone that could be a Death Eater or Order member.

The three sisters kept Harry out of sight as they and the other three groups walked towards one of the goblins, but it appeared that all of the goblins recognized them as they would stop and stare at them, a few actually bowed as they walked past. Harry was now trying to recall where he had heard their names before but nothing was coming to mind. The groups soon reached a desk near the back of the bank and the goblin that sat there looked up at them and when he saw the three sisters he was in shock before he bowed and addressed them.

"My ladies, what is it you need?" He asked.

"We need to speak to the head goblin, lord Ragnork," Atropos said.

"Of course my lady, one moment please."

With that the goblin disappeared into the room he had been sitting in front of and a few minutes later an older goblin exited with the other and he admitted the large group into his office. He led them down a hall way past rooms that all had to with inheritances and will readings and other such conduct before walking into a separate meeting room where a long table was located and the three sisters gestured for everyone to take seats around the table.

"My ladies what has brought on this unexpected visit," Ragnork asked.

"The war that has been going on between Voldemort and Dumbledore, since it is the sixteenth birthdays of four individuals we wish to have their family vaults opened to them as they will all be coming into their power today. Dumbledore wished to prevent this did he not?"

"Yes my lady I remember that day, he came to me and told me to get rid of the other three vaults, I acted like I would but once he left I made sure that they were sealed and he did not know that they still existed."

"Very good thank you, now I believe that you have something that will help all four of them come into their inheritance."

"Yes, Griphook," another goblin entered and Harry recognized him as the one that had shown him to his vault the first time. "Retrieve the Potter Family will and the inheritance items."

"Of course Lord Ragnork," Griphook said and disappeared through the door before returning about 15 minutes later with the requested items. Ragnork began setting up the inheritance items and opened the will and read over it a few times before nodding and resealed it back up.

"Will those with the last name Potter please come forward," Ragnork said and the dark haired, the blond, the red head, and Harry all stood up and walked to the front.

"You should've all received a photo that was included with your guardian's letter and all of you should be wearing a small necklace with a silver charm that was a gift from your parents," Lachesis said. The four each pulled out the photos they had been given along with the necklaces they were all wearing out of their shirts.

"Alright please place the photos together next to the bowl then each of you set your necklace on top of your own photo." Ragnork said. The four did as instructed and once it was done they turned and looked at him again. "Alright now I will need a drop of blood from each of you to confirm and to open your inheritance, now once your blood has been mixed with this potion," Ragnork held up a vial with brightly glowing green potion in it, "your inheritances will become unlocked as will your ability to grow to your full potential and any binding spells or binding potions that may have been placed on you will be released."

"Why do you think our powers would be bound," the blond Lily asked, she had remembered when Grams had told her and her family about her original plan to bind the charmed sisters' powers.

"It is more for Mr. Harry Potter than for you dear, we have not had the best experience with Mr. Dumbledore when it comes to the well being for Mr. Harry Potter," Ragnork answered and a light seemed to flash through the three sisters' eyes before they continued to watch the inheritance ritual.

"We shall have to fix that will we not Gabriel," Dracula said.

"We will indeed Vlad," Van Helsing answered as the four pricked their fingers and placed a drop of blood in the separate small bowls they had been given. The bowls were then placed into the large one and Ragnork poured a bit of the potion into each bowl and everyone watched as the blood and potion mixed. The mixture began to bowl over into the larger bowl before four small lights flew up out of the smaller bowls and into the necklaces the four had worn then from there the light flew into the wearer of said necklaces. Each of the four gasped as they felt like something inside them had been opened and they glowed different colors that matched with their inner and wild magic that so few managed to tap into.

The three groups stood up but the three sisters urged them to sit back down and explained that this was a necessary part of the inheritance ritual. The four necklaces also began to glow with the color of their wearer before going to said wearer and once more locking themselves around the wearers' necks. The four finally stopped glowing but that didn't stop any of them from gasping for air and nearly keeling over in the process.

"Whoa, I haven't been that out of breath since we hunted those zombie vampires in Russia," The dark haired said as she stood back up first.

"Ah good times," Van Helsing said with a nod and Dracula rolled his eyes in response.

"Very good your inheritance has been open along with the access to your parents' vaults, everything that your parents left for you in their will comes to you four," Ragnork said as the other three stood up. "I believe that one of the sisters shall introduce you all to each other and each others families now."

Atropos nodded and stood up before speaking, "Erika Laila Nightshade Potter the eldest of the Potter quartet or as you have come to be known Erika Laila Nightshade Potter Van Helsing Dragulia, adopted daughter to Gabriel Van Helsing, the left hand of God, and Vladislaus Dragulia more commonly known as Dracula, elemental power fire, can communicate with creatures of fire nature, also has the hypnotic ability of song akin to that of a siren, along with a strong ability in weaponry, demonology, mechanics, and the dark arts."

"Thank you for all of that, I think," Erika said. "Hey I also own my own motorcycle."

"Lillian Lucille Iris Potter the second in the Potter quartet, more commonly known as Lillian Lucille Iris Potter Halliwell, adopted sister of the Halliwell sisters also known as the Charmed Ones, elemental power water, a strong ability in surfing and swimming, sometimes compared to a fish or mermaid, can communicate with all creatures of water nature, strong ability in potions making and spell creation."

"Thank you," Lily said looking at Atropos in curiosity.

"Rosalind Justina Crocus Potter, more commonly known as Rosalind Justina Crocus Potter Summer, nickname Rose by her family and peers, nicknamed Petals by her boyfriend Spike also known as William the Bloody, is the adopted sister of Buffy Summer aka The Slayer and sister to Dawn Summer, once known as The Key, friends with wiccas, demons, humans, vampires, and shares a Watcher with her sister by the name of Rupert Giles; elemental power earth, can communicate with all creatures of earth element, strong talent in skateboarding and is a skater, martial arts expert, adept at handling basic weaponry i.e. daggers, knives, swords, bow and arrow, guns, stakes for vampires, etc, and demonology."

"Uh thanks?" Rose said in surprise.

"Finally Harry James Eremurus(1) Potter, only boy and the youngest of the Potter quartet, is known as The Boy Who Lived the only one thought to have survived the killing curse although that should be changed as the other three members of the Potter quartet also survived, is the youngest seeker in a century, has survived the Dark Lord Voldemort five times now and probably will be more as time goes on, is a member of the Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, part of the Gryffindor qudditch team as the seeker, was one of the four champions chosen, although unwillingly, for the Triwizard Tournament and won. Harry has also faced a three headed dog, a defense teacher that was possessed by the dark lord, a mountain troll, various tasks to protect the Philosopher's Stone, dealt with a narcissist for a defense teacher in his second year, faced a batch of Cornish Pixies, fought and killed a Basilisk-"

"Wait you fought and killed and Basilisk?!" Cole exclaimed.

"Uh yes," Harry answered and Cole seemed in awe.

"What's wrong with a Basilisk Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"It's one of the strongest serpents there is, even most of the strongest demons have a tough time beating one unless it is fought against in a group."

"Yes well, besides that," Atropos said before continuing, "dealt with a possessed book that was possessed by the teenage spirit of the dark lord, learned to overcome dementors, had a werewolf for a professor, saw his parents betrayer, saw his godfather "killed" in front of him, faced a dragon, merpeople, and various other creatures in the Triwizard tournament, witnessed a schoolmate's death along with the rebirth of the dark lord, dealt with a toad like professor who is very ignorant, and fought with various members of Voldemort's group called Death Eaters."

"Wow that was more than the three of us," Erika said moving aside part of her hair that hung over the left side of her face revealing a thunderbolt scar from her eyebrow to the upper part of her left cheek. Harry stared in shock at the scar drawing Erika's attention to him. "I'm not blind in my left eye if that's what you're wondering, it's just a scar probably from the same place where you got yours."

Harry automatically touched the scar on his forehead and realized that Erika was probably right in the fact that all of their thunderbolt scars were probably from the attack on Halloween. He turned to look at Lily and Rose and saw that they both had thunderbolt scars on their neck but Lily had hers on the right side and Rose had hers on the left side.

"Your brother probably hasn't killed as much as you have though Erika," Dracula said and Erika smirked.

"Wouldn't expect him to, he isn't a member of the Knights of the Holy Order," Erika said.

"Yes well not everyone would be it is a secret organization that "doesn't" exist after all," Atropos said. "Anyway, Lord Ragnork, please make sure that anything except for things that Potter siblings have is returned to their vaults, their parents wills are gone over to ensure that everything is in order, all deeds to family homes are safely locked up or taken back and then locked up, any money that has been removed returned, and slowly close any and all access to those who do not have the Potter family permission."

"Of course Lady Atropos, what should we tell Dumbledore should he come here though, he is the one that has had the most trips down to the vaults." Ragnork asked.

"Tell him that the new guardians of Harry Potter have denied him access, do not tell him of Harry's sisters' return yet."

"Of course, now that your blood has been established though, here are the rings that your parents left for you."

Griphook stepped forward, held out a small black box with the Potter family crest on it, and opened it to reveal four rings each with different colors that matched with what color the siblings had been glowing earlier. Ragnork took out the rings one by one and handed them to each sibling the dark red one going to Erika, the dark blue one going to Lily, the green one going to Rose, and finally the silvery white bluish one going to Harry.

"So what do the colors stand for?" Lily asked.

"They stand for the elemental powers that each of you were born with, Erika has fire, Harry has air, Lily has water, and Rose has earth, any spells that you use that utilize your elements are strengthened beyond normal, so be careful, you don't want to blow anyone up," Clotho said.

"I don't know Erika has a habit of doing that," Dracula said.

"I do not, that's Carl, it's not my fault that things tend to blow up after I've messed with them and set them to blow up," Erika said. The large group laughed at Erika's statement before Atropos called their attention back.

"We must be going, we still have to get all of your school supplies for Hogwarts along with your wands, although all of you are quite gifted at wandless magic now," Atropos said.

"What about our families?" Rose asked looking at her two adopted sisters.

"They will be coming with you don't worry we'll handle everything to make sure that they are allowed in." Lachesis said. The large group all got up, bid goodbye and thanks to Ragnork, and was led down to the Potter vaults by Griphook.

"Now the vault that you saw Harry the first time you came here was actually a vault set up by your parents in case of the their death and it was just for you for your school years, your sisters have similar vaults and that is where your money till you graduate comes from. After that though and with some items a little before that you will have access to the family vaults which is all money and items from the Potter family over centuries and centuries. I believe that your family goes all the way back to the line of the founders," Griphook explained. "Also the main family vaults which are much, much, much deeper than others contain magical items that are family heirlooms and to get into those vaults one must have all four rings that you and your sisters now have."

"So we'll be allowed in those once we graduate?" Rose asked.

"Yes, till then all of your guardians or elders in your families will be responsible for making sure that others do not have access to them, we are quite fortunate that Dumbledore is not allowed to obtain all four rings as if he did I would imagine that a number of items would be missing now." Griphook answered as they arrived at four vaults all lined together. "This is your four school vaults, Harry, we moved yours back to this one after Lord Ragnork told us of all four of you were together again."

Once the four siblings had the money for their school items and the others had exchanged some of their money for wizarding money the group set out into Diagon Alley for their supplies. First stop was a clothing store next to Madame Malkins.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked and the three sisters turned to Harry along with his own sisters.

"Have you seen your wardrobe?" Lily asked. "Sorry but it really needs to be updated little brother, can't have you wearing hand me downs anymore."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and the women in the group set out through the store and began digging through various clothing racks while the men stood off to the side watching as Harry was dragged into the dressing room and then made to try on the various clothing the girls shoved into the room with him. About two hours later the group finally walked out with Harry dressed in new clothing that fitted him much better than Dudley's hand me downs. He also had plenty of new clothes to last him for almost an entire year.

"Uh thank you," Harry said as they walked into Madame Malkins for the school robes.

"It's not a problem Harry, you're our brother and officially a Halliwell in our books," Lily said with a smile as she redid her hair up into the pony tail it had been in.

"That's right, although you may either date a demon, a different species, get turned into something, or get kidnapped by a demon as a result," Phoebe said. The groups had all been introduced to each other when they had been getting Harry's new clothing.

"Date a demon?" Harry asked as they started getting fitted for their robes.

"Or a vampire," Rose put in smiling at Spike who smirked back at her.

"I think it's safe to say that sticking with your siblings will lead to a very interesting life," Erika said as she looked at the school robes. "You've got to be kidding, how do they expect me to defend myself in this, there is nothing in or on it that would signal protection, I'm getting Carl to call the Knights and have them send over my metal working kits."

"It's a school Erika, do you honestly expect them to know that they need to defend themselves," Van Helsing asked.

"Yes I do, especially with what's been going on with this dark wizard guy, come on it's not all butterflies and rainbows, there is death out there, ignorant little b-"

"Erika!!" Van Helsing and Dracula yelled causing her to shut her mouth.

"Sorry father, sorry dad."

"Besides what are you complaining about you wear that trench duster coat whenever we go out on a mission." Van Helsing said.

"Hey there's a difference between my coat and this robe, at least it's loose enough that I can hide my weapons in it," Erika said.

After the robe fitting the group walked through various stores buying all of their school supplies and the girls bought the school books for the 1st years all the way to the 7th years when they had gotten to the bookstore.

"Why'd you buy the higher books?" Harry asked.

"I was taught to always be prepared and learn everything that I need to quickly," Erika said. "Focus, concentration, seeing what others do not, and thinking on my feet, it's what's kept me alive."

"There is never too much information one can learn and having one restricted will not aid in a battle, just because you are a certain age means nothing to someone who will attack you," Rose said and her companions nodded.

"My family has the Book of Shadows which contains all the demons that we know and have encountered or have had relatives encounter, these books will provide information that our Book of Shadows would, plus it's a good idea to learn how other witches and wizards think about different spells or potions," Lily said. Harry couldn't believe how different and yet how similar he and his siblings were at times. Once they had gotten all of their school items they headed the ice cream parlor to get something to eat before getting their wands and then maybe a pet from the menagerie.

"Hey what was on those family pictures anyway?" Erika asked. The other three siblings shrugged before pulling out their photos and looking at them.

"Looks like our parents, us, and some other people," Rose said.

"I know a few people in the picture," Harry said as he looked at the ones closest to his parents. "One was my godfather Sirius Black, but he died."

"He died?" Lily questioned as she stared intently at the photo before he eyes widened in surprised.

"What are you so surprised about Lily?" Phoebe asked causing the others to stare at her as she had been talking with Cole at the time. "I'm an empathic I can sense other emotions." Phoebe looked over Lily's shoulder at the photo and her eyes also went wide causing Paige and Piper to look at the photo.

"Uh I think you need to come to our rooms after we get the last supplies Harry," Piper said. Harry looked at them confused before nodding and turning his attention back to the photo, there were still blacked out parts on the photo but he and his sister's had all been revealed after the ritual.

"We should get going, after we get the rest of the supplies Harry will be staying with all of you till Hogwarts begins," Clotho said as the group got up and headed to Ollivanders.

"Where exactly are we going to stay though, it sounds like if we stay here that Harry will be in danger from either this Voldemort guy, the ministry, or from Dumbledore," Angel asked.

"We have to go out of the country for the next month so you can stay at our penthouse just a few blocks from King's Cross, no wizard or any type of magic can detect or find it so you'll be completely safe, we'll be back to help you guys get into Platform 9 ¾ so no worries." Lachesis said. The four siblings looked at each other before shrugging and walked into Ollivanders. It was definitely a little bit of a squeeze with how many people were there.

"Well I haven't seen this many people in one small room since I first started making wands," Ollivander said as he appeared from behind a shelf. "Ah Lady Atropos, Lady Clotho, and Lady Lachesis, wonderful to see you again, it's been awhile hasn't it."

"Yes it has Ollivander," Atropos said and gestured for the four siblings to step forward. "If you don't mind Erika, Lilly, and Rose need their wands as Harry already has his."

"Ah I was wondering if the last three of the Potter quadruplets would come and get their wands, now let's see here," Ollivander said his tape measure came out and began measuring each girl while he looked through the shelves. He finally began pulling different boxes down and had each of the girls try different ones. This went on for quite a while and Harry was reminded of when he had received his wand. Finally though, the girls had all received their wands from Ollivander. Rose was given a willow with a centaur tail hair, Lily was given an oak with a sea serpent scale, and Erika was given a Blackwood with dragon heartstring.

"Wow, amazing what they make wands out of," Piper said as the group headed to the menagerie.

"Seems kind of pointless when one can just learn wandless magic like we have," Paige said.

"Ah but only a few can do that, it seems that all witches and wizards now rely on their wands so much instead of when it was just used in an emergency and the magic force flowed strongly through them," Lachesis said.

"Only incredibly strong witches and wizards can manage wandless magic and even then it's only with minor spells," Leo added. "Back in the ancient times magic was found in everything and witches and wizards could use it freely, I'm not quite sure what changed everything but around the time of early witch hunting, they stopped using magic freely and started relying on wands."

"Wow amazing," Harry said as the group entered the menagerie. That had been a better history lesson then Binn's had ever given in a month. After about an hour the group exited with three owls, two cats, and four snakes.

"I can't believe that I'm not the only one that can speak snake!" Rose exclaimed as she stroked her dark green snake.

"It's not a very common talent though so far I only knew that Voldemort and myself could speak snake," Harry said as he looked over the black snake he had bought. All four snakes were actually magical snakes that had been living in the menagerie for ages. "I don't know how everyone at Hogwarts is going to handle this; I've apparently been the poster boy for Gryffindor since I first went to Hogwarts."

"Well we're going to change that little brother, no more being a pawn for you not when you have a family of witches, the slayer, vampires, the right hand of God, etc, behind you," Erika said as the group headed back through The Leaky Cauldron and out into London.

"Um, Lily, why did you need me to come to your hotel room?" Harry asked as the group walked to where the Halliwells were staying.

"There is someone that we need you to see just for identification purposes," Lily said.

"You make it sound like he needs to identify a body someone found at a murder scene," Rose said.

"You're watching too much TV," Erika said looking at the red head who gaped at her.

"And you don't?"

"Not enough time between missions, training, weapons creations, or lessons to watch TV."

The others looked at Erika, Van Helsing, and Dracula like they were from another planet but Erika just smiled at them as they rode the elevator up to the Halliwells suite.

"Alright now Harry I want you to be really sure when you see this person ok," Piper said and Harry nodded still confused. Piper opened the door, switched on the lights, and let everyone into the suite. She then disappeared into a side room where some talking could be heard before she stepped out of the door.

"Harry I think you might recognize this person and I think you'll be very happy to see them," Piper said and stepped to the side to reveal a man with shaggy black hair, clean clothes, and a bit of a small beard. Harry recognized them in an instant.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and ran forward to him and hugged him tightly. Sirius was in shock at seeing Harry but was soon returning the tight embrace and both of them had silent tears trailing down their faces.

"But how I saw you fall?" Harry asked as the two wizards sat on a nearby couch.

"I did fall, all I remember was falling and then this sense of weightlessness as if I was floating, I saw so many faces of those who had also fallen into the veil. I'm not sure what happened next except for this incredible pain going all throughout my body then falling rapidly before I passed out when I hit a floor." Sirius said.

"And landed in our entry way," Lily said. Sirius looked up at her before turning to look at Rose and Erika standing a few feet away.

"How?" Sirius asked causing the four siblings to look at each other in confusion.

"We saved them, we're sorry we couldn't take Harry out of there but Destiny would've tortured us for the rest of our immortal lives if we had intervened," Atropos said with a sad look on her face. "Trust me when I say this Harry, if we could've we would've taken you from the Dursley's and raised you ourselves and it was originally the plan when we stitched your parents death into the tapestry but Destiny came with Prophecy and told us what was to happen in order to make you stronger."

"Destiny? Prophecy? Who exactly are you three?" Harry asked still confused. The three sisters looked at each other before they glowed brightly and then revealed that they were dressed in Grecian robes, ones that Harry had seen the Three Fates wearing in his history books.

"I am Atropos, the crone fate," Atropos said.

"I am Lachesis, the middle aged fate," Lachesis said.

"And I am Clotho, the youngest fate," Clotho said and all three bowed at the waist to Harry.

"We are the Three Fates and when we first sewed you and your sisters into our tapestry we knew you were special, when we sewed what would've happened had we not intervened we made sure to intervene so that lives would be saved that would otherwise be lost had we not intervened." Atropos said.

"Although dear older brother Hades was not happy at the loss but he will get over it, he always does," Clotho said with a small giggle. "We also have a present for the Charmed sisters but it will not be revealed till Halloween when all magic is at its strongest. Sirius being alive is our gift to you Harry; we knew that you would need his support for what is to happen."

"We should get all of you to our penthouse though so that you will not be found by the Order or the Death Eaters, and come up with a plan for how you four are going to handle this war," Lachesis said.

"Wait us handle this war?" Rose exclaimed but the next thing everyone knew a wind picked up and the group found themselves in a new penthouse with Carl, who had been in Erika's group hotel room, along with everyone's luggage and Harry's trunk, other items, his birthday gifts, and Hedwig who hooted at the new owls.

"They didn't even want to answer you," Buffy said.

"I think because they are the Fates they can choose what information to release when they want," Giles said.

"Well that's just great," Piper said with a role of her eyes as everyone set out to choose their rooms or where they would be sleeping for the month they were there.

"This has been the most exciting birthday I've ever had," Lily said and the other three Potters all nodded in agreement.

"I think it's only going to get more exciting as the year goes on," Harry said with a smile to his sisters who smiled back at him before they hugged him.

"It's good to see you again Harry," Erika said and the other girls voiced their agreements and Harry tightly hugged his three sisters afraid that if he let them go it would be nothing more than a dream.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one in my family anymore," Harry said and his three sisters smiled down at him knowing that it was up to them to make sure that no one hurt their brother ever again.

---TBC---

Wow, I think this was close to being my longest chapter, maybe, it felt that way to me anyway. (Looks over at Voldemort who is out of breath) Did you have fun?

Voldemort: No! What is wrong with you?! This is as crazy as the time you let that crazy clown stay with us for a week, he threatened be with a knife to give me the same scars as he had!

Oh don't be such a baby, Joker didn't mean it, I think.....well anyway some quick notes (1) Eremurus is the name of either a plant or a flower, I can't remember right now but it is to match Harry's sisters second middle names of them all being named after a flower.

I'm still taking suggestions if anyone has any for how the Wizarding World, Voldemort, the Order, and the Ministry of Magic should find out that the Potter siblings have been reunited having been living with the Charmed Ones, the Slayer, and under the Vatican for the last 15 years. So if you have any suggestions feel free to put them in a review or send them to me via email.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing, please review. I am trick-or-treating for lots of reviews along with regular candy, what's Halloween without sweets, history, and stories after all. Happy Halloween everyone!


	6. Speaking with Erika and a Lullaby

(Runs into room) Omg! I'm so sorry for not updating everyone, I got caught up with one of my other stories, but I'm back with chapter 6 of IotF. Hey Voldemort do the disclaimer so we can get started.

Voldemort: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Harry Potter, Buffy, Charmed, or Van Helsing, they belong to their respected owner. _

Thanks V, now one small warning with this chapter it discusses Erika's thoughts on killing, so fyi it is her thoughts on it, probably another reason it took me a while to write this chapter, it took a lot of thought to write it. Let's get started though, so roll the clip! (hits start button) I have to go and catch one of the characters that was set free from my other story. (runs off)

---Chapter 6---

--- Speaking with Erika and a Lullaby---

The days of the month were passing along quite slowly for Harry's taste but he was at least glad that he wasn't stuck with traitors like Ron and Hermione or stuck starving at the Dursley's, blood wards, what a bunch of lunacy, if Dumbledore had kept his sisters around Harry they could've gone to live at Hogwarts or with Sirius or Remus and been safe thanks to the blood protection the four siblings provided each other.

It had been an interesting month to say the least though. It seemed that Piper was intent on getting Harry used to making potions as she kept reviewing the potion books they had purchased with him, along with adding her own twist on a few potions that would make them better or taste better. Everyone else was also working on getting Harry up to par with his three sisters, Paige and Phoebe were helping him read over his books, learn about different demons that also included Giles helping him, and creating spells from scratch which was quite interesting to say the least.

Spike, Angel, Dracula, Cole, and Leo were helping him to get his speaking skills, manners, and other wizarding customs correct, ok so it was mostly Leo, Cole, and Dracula with that one, but Spike and Angel helped the others when it came to Harry knowing how to speak with other creatures. The three vampires, demon, and white lighter apparently knew how important it was for Harry to offer the creatures that were looked down upon by wizards an escape or someone to go to that would not only ask for their help in a fight but fight for them and give them rights.

Van Helsing and Buffy seemed to be the ones who were mostly teaching him self defense and how to use various weapons while his sisters along with Willow and Dawn were teaching him wandless magic. It was interesting, to say the least, if the windows and doors weren't bolted down, Harry had been sure that they would've flown off when he had first tried to access his elemental powers. It had definitely earned plenty of laughs when Harry had accidentally levitated both Giles and Angel. He had not been paying attention to what his sisters were saying about meditation for access to his powers when the two had been levitated. After that though Harry was really careful not to let his mind wander during meditation.

One thing Harry did notice though was that Giles, Dracula, and Sirius were helping keep all the bank records from Gringotts in check. Sirius was teaching Harry everything he would need to know when it came to the Wizarding World's rules and regulations and how things were handled especially with the Wizengamot. Harry could just feel his brain getting ready to explode at all the information that was being handed to him, although it did help him not have any nightmares at night, for a little while at least.

It was the last week of the month when Harry awoke from a nightmare of Cedric's death. It had been so long since he had that one that he didn't think about it, especially since his gift of natural occulemency and legimency. Harry wasn't sure what started the nightmare but he knew that he couldn't fall asleep again, not with the thought of seeing Cedric's lifeless body and his soulless eyes staring up at Harry. Harry felt the tears fall down his face when he heard someone singing. He got up from his bed and walked down the hall to where the living room was and saw Erika sitting on a chaise out on the balcony staring up at the night sky. She apparently sensed he was there and turned around slowly to face him.

"Hello Harry, couldn't sleep?" She asked gently. Of his three sisters, Harry seemed to connect the most with Erika, the same could be said for her with him and for Lily and Rose who seemed to connect with each other automatically. Harry nodded and walked over when Erika had shifted on the chaise to allow some room for Harry to sit. Erika definitely looked different without her black make up on; he supposed that she did it for appearance sakes.

"Was it a bad dream?" Erika asked and Harry nodded. Erika smiled gently in response and hugged him sideways.

"What was that you were singing?" Harry asked as he stared up at the moon and stars.

"A lullaby, mom used to sing it along with a few others but that was the one to get us all to calm down."

"How do you remember?"

"I'm not really sure; I guess it's because of my ability to mold music into a special ability like a siren that that is why I remember it."

"Oh…"

Harry was silent for a few moments before looking over at Erika who continued to stare at the sky.

"Is it hard?" Harry asked and Erika looked at him in slight confusion. "Fighting, killing, taking another's life, do you regret it?"

Erika smiled softly at Harry before looking back up at the sky.

"It is something that I am not happy with but it is also something that I must do to protect those who are innocents in this world. Let me ask you something if you were to go into a regular bank and then a robber wielding a machine gun walked in and demanded that everyone get on the floor or he would kill everyone would you do as he said?" Erika asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Why? Yes he can kill you but you're a wizard you have the power to take his life or to bind him with a spell and save all of those in the bank or if you have a cell phone call the police, or even if you were an auror or a member of a police force or army member would you take his life?"

"I don't know if I could, I don't think I could."

"That is what makes you different from me baby brother. I tell you this now, those in law enforcement have to always make the hardest decision when it comes to pulling the trigger or saying the spell that will harm a suspect. Do they regret it? Yes, but they do what they must to save the innocent lives around them. They do not want to take a life and they will do their best to not take a life, but sometimes they are left with no choice and other times the suspect will take their own life to avoid capture. Kill one, save a thousand (1), an assassin I met on a mission told me that once."

"What about you, would you save them at the cost of a life?"

"I was raised to save those around me whenever I am on a mission or not on a mission. We usually do not have to worry about robbers but I am trained to be able to handle a situation like the one I told you and not take the man's life. My dad learned long ago that if you can save people then do it, for those that are too far gone and do not want to be saved then you have no choice. Dad learned this on every mission he ever went on, he told me that once when he met father he had to kill a woman's brother."

"How awful!"

"Yes but something that had to be done, see in the world there are three different werewolves, ones that change with the moon, those that have the ability to change to their wolf forms by choice except on the night of the full moon, and those that change on the full moon and stay that way until they are killed, obeying only the vampires they serve. Everything that they were before is gone until they are killed."

"How could he do it?"

"He didn't have much of a choice he, the woman, Carl, and someone he was trying to save would've been killed had he not; he gave Carl the same choice should an antidote that they found to cure the curse not be administered in time. My dad, my father, Carl, and I are the ones left standing when they change from the monsters they are into the people they once were."

"Did you have a choice?"

"To become what I am today? Yes I did, both my father and my dad gave me the choice of either just training or helping them in their missions. During my decision I prayed for guidance and I was given it."

"How?"

"I was given a letter that told me about you and what you would have to face, I knew that I would have to be strong to help you in whatever way I could so I chose to fight with my fathers."

"How do they know who is different, who is right to kill and who isn't?"

"That is my dad, Van Helsing's, talent, he can sense evil. We use it often on our missions for those that are innocent but affected by evil we take them back to the Knights of the Holy Order and they cure them of their evil. For those that are evil with no innocence it is those lives that we are forced take. We do try to save those lives though, very rarely has anyone from the no innocence ever asked that we save them. Everyone has a choice Harry; it is what makes us who we are."

"What about Voldemort?"

Erika looked at Harry before looking up at the sky once more and answering.

"There is one thing that I have learned Harry and that is that those that cannot or do not want to be cured do not care for the lives of those around them they kill without mercy or without a second thought. But know this Harry there is no such thing as a pure world of good, good cannot exist without evil and evil cannot exist without good. It is how the world is and always will be."

Harry looked up at Erika and knew that like him, she had grown up very quickly in order to face what came with her missions.

"When did you first kill?" Harry asked.

"When I was 6, it was a descendant of Dr. Jekyll he tried to kill both dad and Carl while father was unconscious and I was the only one who could stop him, I did what I had to do to save my family and thousands of other innocent lives. You see, the original Dr. Jekyll was a man who created a potion to bring out one's evil. He also fell in love with the Queen Victoria(2) just before the Jack the Ripper cases. He created a potion to restore her youth but also made her forget that she was in fact an older woman not a young one. He planned to marry her but in order to create his potions he brought out his evil Mr. Hyde who committed a number of murders, including killing young women for their youthful spirits so that he could give them to Victoria."

"He wouldn't stop?"

"No, not even when dad offered to help save him, twice. Hyde and Jekyll would not stop because he had confused love with obsession. I used to ask dad why he did not manage to save Jekyll and his answer is 'he is one that didn't want to be saved, the power that came with turning into Hyde became too strong and he could no longer control Hyde as he once thought.' Dad thinks that even if Jekyll had been given a choice he wouldn't have wanted to stop, his obsession with Victoria and with becoming Hyde was too strong especially after dad fought him both in London and then in Paris. It's funny, when dad fought him the second time, he actually shattered the rose window of Notre Dame Cathedral."

"Really?"

"Yep, the Cardinal got really mad at him or so Carl says, kooky friar that he is."

Harry smiled at Erika and the thought of Van Helsing having been involved in breaking such an old window. He noticed that Erika was messing with a necklace she wore and saw that it was a small round vial with a red liquid in it.

"What's that?" Harry asked and Erika looked down and smiled.

"A gift from my father, he gave it to me after we encountered a group of vampires while hunting for some zombie vampires, they doubted that I was under the protection of my father so he had Carl create this so that it would tell other vampires that I was his adopted daughter and under his protection."

"Erika…"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid of what is to come. I wish this had never happened to me."

"As do all who have greatness thrust upon them and live to see times of war, but it is not for them to decide, all that we have to do is to decide what to do with the choices given to us. Trust me, you will find your courage."

Harry looked at Erika before lightly smiling.

"I thought you said you never watched movies," Harry said and Erika smirked lightly.

"I didn't say that I said I never had time to watch TV, movies are a different story," Erika said. "And Lord of the Rings (2) had some really good sayings in it, thank you very much."

Harry laughed lightly and nodded before he looked back up at the stars, he knew Erika's words held truth but he was still a little unsure. Erika looked down at Harry and sighed before enveloping him in a tight hug which shocked Harry before he realized she had started humming (3). Harry leaned against Erika as she continued humming and Harry slowly felt himself become calm and begin to drift to sleep. He pulled his legs up onto the chaise so he was sitting with his legs on his side that wasn't against Erika and she comforted, held, and hummed to him like their own mother would've done had she still been alive. A tear leaked out of Harry's eyes as a memory was suddenly triggered and he saw his mother's face smiling down at him and humming the same song that Erika was humming.

"Ssshhh, it's alright Harry, rest now," Erika's soft voice said as one of her hands gently wiped the tear away. Harry unconsciously nodded and began to drift off to sleep with the song in the background and the soft humming of both his mother's and Erika's voices humming the lullaby to him. Erika softly began to lightly stroke Harry's hair as he fell asleep and Harry felt that it was what their mother would've done especially in a time like this. Harry fell asleep against his sister who smiled softly down at her younger brother. Erika knew in her heart that she had made the right choice in coming back to England for her brother, he did need her support and she would be there to give it to him no matter what.

----TBC----

(1) The movie _Wanted_ if anyone didn't guess it, _I do not own it _nor have I seen it I have only seen the commercials for it.

(2) _I do not own Lord of the Rings_

(3) The lullaby Erika is humming is the one from Pan's Labyrinth, Mercedes Lullaby, I believe it is called. Once again _I do not own Pan's Labyrinth or the lullaby._

(runs back in) Still can't find that pirate. Alright chapter 6 is done, I hope you guys liked it, I will update soon, I am fine tuning chapter 7 as we speak. Please review they always inspire me when I read them and it gets me exited and hyper and makes me want to write and update more quickly. So the more reviews I get the quicker I update.

Hope you all liked the chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing. Now off to find that pirate! (runs off)


End file.
